Crimson Love
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: The cold and heartless Victoria saves Bella from her cliff dive, blaming it on the fact that she shares a lost loved one, but is that really all there is in her desperate act to keep her safe? Victoria/Bella Pariring - Sorry if it's a little cliche
1. Change of Heart

**Crimson Love**

**Chapter One**

**Change of Heart**

Standing at the edge of a cliff and stared down at your almost certain death was not something that Bella was enjoying. She would not have done something like this if she was in her proper mind, but she wasn't. She had been left, abandoned by her love, and the need to feel that rush, that burst of excitement was becoming too much.

Now she was going to do something unbelievably dangerous. Something that would change the course of her path and make it a very rocky one indeed.

She stared down at the churning waters below and swallowed. This definitely was not looking like a good idea anymore, but she would do it regardless of the dangers. She didn't have anything to live for anyway, so if it was death that she feel into, so be it. At least she was sure she would see his face one last time.

"Edward," she muttered sadly, kicking a tiny stone off of the edge of the cliff and watching it disappear into the depths of the sea. "Let me see you."

The wind blew hard against her, chilling her to the bone. She smiled and turned, expecting to see him there, but all she saw were the blowing trees being battered by the weather. With a depressed sigh she decided bleakly that it was time for the jump.

She stepped to the very end of the cliff until her toes were hanging ovet the edge, took in a deep breath, and stepped off. As she rocketed down through the air towards the sea she pulled her arms closer to her side. Her heart was in too much shock to even pick up its speed, but she could feel her breakfast rising in her stomach. The fall seemed to go forever, until finally she was enveloped in a cloud of bubbles as she hit the water and fell deep beneath the surface.

She wanted to stay there in the water where everything was calm and quiet. The thrill had passed faster than she had anticipated, but she felt different, _new. _She never thought in her life that she would be able to do something like this, so with a joyful burst of energy she kicked herself to the surface.

Breathing in air was a relief as she realised how long she had been thinking under the water. She took in a lungful gratefully and stared up at the cliff to understand the height she had fallen from. She could barely believe that she had survived such a fall, and as she started to laugh and celebrate her amazing feat, a roaring wave rose behind her. She could see its shadow as it consumed her and turned in time to meet it head on.

Her body tumbled through a torrent of bubbles as the wave pushed her deep into the water. Her mouth was jarred shut midway through a scream and her arms were useless against the force of the sea. Once she had control over herself again, she rose back to the surface.

Unfortunately the weather had turned for the worst and she was knocked back by another wave. She did not have time to catch a single breath before she was back in the water, tumbling and flailing.

I managed to open my eyes as everything began to clear, but what I saw made my heart shoot into my throat. That flash or red hair, the gleam of hatred in her eyes… _Victoria._

My first and most appropriate reaction in her presence was panic. I swam backwards as quickly as I could, putting all of my strength into it. I did not realise how close to the cliff wall I was until I slammed the back of my head into it and fell into unconsciousness.

VictoriaPOV

I smelt Bella long before I actually saw her. My escape from the filthy wolves had led me to the sea where I had no choice but to dive in. Luckily, being a vampire meant I had skills in almost every area of nature, including water. I glided through like a fish, following that scent, until I found her struggling against the enraged waves. As soon as she saw me I heard her heart going wild and she swam desperately away. I had to stifle a tiny laugh as she knocked herself out on the rock. This was going to make my job a lot easier.

I neared her with hunger pulsing through my body. How I loved the smell of a human, but this was unbelievable. I wanted to taste her blood, to suck it from her veins, but I couldn't. I wasn't here for that. Instead I was here for a reason I could barely believe myself.

I was here to save her.

After seeing her wailing in the forest without her beloved Edward I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Furious at myself, I fled and did some investigating to find out what was going on with the Cullens. Unfortunately there was not a lot to go by, so I left it how it was and planned to take her life again.

One night I came through her bedroom window and stared down at her sleeping form, my throat burning for her blood. Gently and carefully I parted her hair from her neck and set my teeth to her vain… until she started screaming in my face.

Startled, I jumped back to the opposite side of her room, unable to comprehend that she had figured out I was there when she was fast asleep. I came to realise she was only dreaming, having night terrors about her missing love no doubt, but her pathetic paled face covered in tears was touching… almost like looking through a mirror.

James had been the only mate I had ever wanted, and replacing him was out of the question. They had taken from me the only man I ever found myself comfortable with. The only man that made me feel I was not alone. When they had taken him away they had left me as vulnerable as this fragile little human I saw before me, screaming at night for him to return.

As I stared at her in the water I knew that I had made thr wrong decision to let her live that night, and I was doing it again. What did I plan to do with her exactly? I had no idea. All I knew was that I was feeling an urge to protect her that I could not hold down and I wanted more than anything to keep her safe from the feelings inside that plagued her so.

I didn't have much time. Humans needed to breathe, and at the moment I could barely even heart her heart beat. I gathered her up into my arms and rose to the surface. The weather was calming, but inside I was feeling a storm of emotions. I was caught off guard by the reaction that this girl brought on in me and it took all of my courage to stop myself from letting her drown then and there. I forced myself to remember the torment she went through and it was enough to convince me to keep her alive.

Finding that will inside of me, I started to drag her to the shore.


	2. Breath of Life

**Chapter Two**

**Breath of Life**

VictoriaPOV

She wasn't breathing. That was the first thing I realised as I pulled her soaking wet body out of the water.

I started to panic, another emotion that was unusual for me. Did her life really mean this much to me? The plan was to leave as soon as she was out of the water, no matter if she was alive or not. I was sure that someone would find her, but suddenly I realised that I didn't want to leave her life hanging like that. I had to do something.

"What do humans usually do in a situation like this?" I asked myself aloud as I bent over the unmoving form. "Hmm… CPR, right?"

Yeah, like a blood thirsty vampire like me knew how to do that. I was beginning to feel as though there were nothing I could do, and she would die like this. I didn't have a phone, and after checking her pockets I realised she didn't have one either. There was no one nearby, and by the time they got back to her it would be much too late. It looked like I would have to take matters into my own hands.

I pinched her nose to avoid the air escaping and pressed my lips to hers. It had been so long since I had breathed, and I never imagined it would be for another. It felt so awkward, having my mouth to this girls, and it reminded me of kissing James before he was killed. I guessed that was why they called it the kiss of life, but the odd thing was, I didn't mind doing it at all. In fact…

That thought was interrupted as Bella released the water she had taken in right where my face had been if I had not had the reflexes to move back with lightning quick speed. I stared at her tattered form as she couched for all she was worth and found myself pummelling her back before she choked to death.

Was I becoming soft?

Bella rid herself of the water and lay on her side, breathing heavily. I could hear her heart pounding fast and found myself longing for her blood again as it was pumped around her body. I bent down at her neck, just wanting a better smell, but her eyes shot open and she stared at me in terror.

I sat back and smiled as best I could. "Good to see you're okay."

She did not return the kindness. "What are you going to do, kill me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

My smile faded. "Believe it or not, no."

It seemed she didn't believe it. She got to her feet shakily and almost fell flat onto her face again, but I surged forward and caught her.

"Take it easy, you idiot!" I growled. "You just tried to drown yourself, so calm the hell down or my saving you will be for no reason!"

She pushed me away and stared at the ground angriy. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"I know, you were cliff diving, but there isn't really much of a difference. You woulnd't have cared if you had died, would you?"

She didn't need to say a thing. I could see that I was right because her eyes shone with tears and she turned away.

"I knew it."

She ignored me and changed the subject. "Why did you save me?"

I was afraid of this question. I didn't want to give her the impression that I wasn't dangerous, and I didn't want to admit it to myself. "We have something in common," I muttered.

She stared at me for a moment before realising that I wasn't going to elaborate. Instead she thought for a few moments before understanding on her own. "You lost James, and I've lost…"

"Yeah, now drop it. I've saved you, so I might as well get going." But I didn't want to leave her. She was weak and shaking, and I knew she would never last on her trek home. Before she could ever ask what I was doing I had flung her over my shoulder and was running through the trees with her screaming and punching at my lower back.

I got sick of all of the yelling she was making, and jerked her to the side. Her head hit a tree and she fell unconscious in an instant.

"Ahh, peace and quiet," I said happily. "That's much better."

I returned her to her house, making sure that it was empty before I entered. I carried her all the way to her bed, threw her under the covers, and sat by her side, finding it impossible to make myself leave. I stared at her sleeping form, so innocent and frail. There was a small bruise on her forehead from where I had knocked her out on the tree and I felt a little guilty. Before I knew what I was doing I had my fingers brushing over her injury lightly.

"Damn it!" I growled, pulling away. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Was it possible that I was getting attached to this human? Was her innocence getting to me?

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Impossible. Why would I?"

But I knew the answer. She made me feel like I wasn't alone. Despite her lack of cooperation, she made me experience something that I had been missing sorely.


	3. Mending a Heart

**Chapter Three**

**Mending a Heart**

By the time Bella opened her eyes, her father was still out, and I was still there, watching her intently. She stared up at me, but instead of reacting like I had expected she jumped up and stared at me with a bright smile.

"Edward?"

I almost laughed in her face. "Uhh, no… Victoria."

She stared at me for another long minute before realising that she had the wrong person. On cue she started to cry, then it turned into tortured wails. I stared at her as her heart began to break all over again. I gave a tiny sigh and came over to the girl, patting her on the back as her body racked with shivers.

"I was dreaming about him," she whispered. "I woke up and thought those were his eyes watching me in the dark… like he used to…"

I pulled her against me and tried to give her what comfort I could give. "I'm sorry I can't be your beloved."

She pulled back a little and stared at me, equally as shocked as I was at what I had just blurted out. "What did you just say?"

I bit my tongue and wondered why I would even think about something like that. "Nothing," I said, keeping my composure. "I'm just trying to comfort you. I can always stop, you know."

She took a moment before she answered. "No. It feels kind of… nice."

Normally I would have pulled away as soon as someone said that given the situation, but this wasn't normal. I didn't feel myself as I sat by her side, nor did I feel myself when I spared her those days ago. I could barely even understand why she wasn't afraid anymore. Did she sense that my barriers were down?

I wanted to ask her why she wasn't scared and why she would even lean against me without cringing everytime I moves, thinking that I was about to dig my teeth into her neck, but she was asleep. I could hear her snoring softly and rolled her back onto the bed.

"I'm going now," I said to her gently even though I knew she could not hear. "I'll check on you again later, Bella."

I pulled the blankets over her properly and disappeared out of the window and into the night.

Bella dreamed of Edward in the forest again. She thrashed out and screamed, tyring to escape from the nightmare, but he changed into someone else. Someone with flaming red hair and crimson eyes.

_Victoria_

__Bella woke and scramble dot the floor as she struggled for breath. She had been strangling in her covers in the fera and confusion of the dream, and felt utterly disappointed with herself. How could she think of such a thing? Victoria instead of Edward? What was wrong with her?

The agony of losing him was breaking her apart, but she felt so terribly for thinking of someone else that she could no longer stand it. Victoria was gone as well, she realised, and she had been abandoned again. She stood up and made a choice then and there. She wasn't going to go through this anymore, with the nightmares and feeling guilty for something that wasn't even her fault.

She was going to do what she had been thinking about for days. She was going to kill herself.

I was running through the trees, trying to clear my mind of Bella when I realised that I was getting no where in the progress. I was still thinking of her and her innocence, her smile and her sadness, her loss that I shared. My heart throbbed when I thought of James, but it felt almost completely healed when I thought of her.

I was running again, but this time in the opposite direction, back to the house. I had to see her again, I _wanted _to see her again. It was so compelling that I couldn't stop. I needed that feeling of safety and that loss of lonely suffering.

As I neared her house I realised that something was wrong. I could feel it, as though something were out of place. I hurried through the window, sensing her father's presence, but she wasn't there.

"Bella…" I almost whimpered. "Where the hell did you go?"

I could hear her father watching the television so I assumed he did not know that she was not present. That meant it was up to me to find her, and I had a good idea of where she was.

Bella lay in the forest, blood pooling around her and seeping into the earth. At her hand lay a knife covered with her blood. She had stabbed herself in the stomach deliberately to bleed herself out. That was how she wanted to go, suffering in the hopes that she would see Edward again one last time.

This wasn't the rush she had been using so far, but she was sure it would work. She hoped that he could feel her pain and was suffering himself for her death. After all, if he had not left her, she wouddn't have had to face such an end.

She laughed despite herself. "Here I a-am… blaming h-him," she gasped, wallowing in self pity as her end approached.

I found her like this, bleeding to death. She was barel even conscious as I approached, but she was awake enough to realise I was there and give me the smallest of smiles.

"I guess I'm g-going to die b-by either your impulses o-or blood loss," she managed to say in a weak voice.

I could feel my instincts begging me to rip into her veins and feast on the blood that was right before me. I could smell it clearer than ever, like fumes right beneath my nose. "No!" I growled to myself and her. "I'm not going to do that to you!"

Bella laughed lightly and slowly began to close her eyes. "Than I guess m-my tombstone will s-say suicide."

I was upon her without a single word of warning, and my teeth were piercing into the skin in her neck. She cried out more in surprise than the numbed pain. I started to drink the blood from her vein, killing her slowly and dragging her into the darkness, but I had to stop. I willed myself to stop. I had feasted on humans my entire life as a vampire, but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to stop myself right now and spare this girl.

Bella gasped and struggled for breath as she started to fade. I reversed my action and started to pump my venom into her as fast as possible. I needed her to turn before it was too late. She didn't have long.

"V-victoria…" she muttered, giving her final words before her body gave its last shivers. "Y-you make… me f-feel like… I'm not alone aswell…"

My eyes bared tears. "Bella."

She went still and her heart stopped.

"Bella!" I rolled her onto her back and waited for a sign of life. She was either dead from the blood loss or the venom. If the venom had cost her her life than she would return in moments as a vampire, but if not… than I was too late.

I gripped her hand and waited with baited breath and a heavy heart. This could not be it. All of my work, saving her, protecting her, learning from her, it could not all be for nothing. It could not all end like this.

I rested my head on her chest and cried, realising that it had been too long. She was too far gone, and I had failed. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

Her heart gave a jolt, beat for a second, then failed again. I sat up and stared down at her. "Bella?"

She released the last breath she had taken and did not breathe again.

Was there really hope?

Her eyes began to open and stared up at me, blank and glazed over.

I bent forward and stared down at her, waiting for another sign.

She blinked once, then opened her eyes fully and graced me with another tiny smile. "Victoria?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I had never even hugged James before, but I wanted to experience that warmth that I had always missed out on. I wanted her to be close to me. As close as she could get.

"Victoria, I can't breathe."

I smiled into her neck. "You get used to it."

She gasped and pulled away from me, staring at her hands and running them over herself. "Did you…?"

I felt a little bad seeing her worry. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice. You would have died if I didn't turn you."

She was still in shock, but she seemed to understand. She started pressing her fingers to her teeth to see if they were sharp, running as fast as she could around me, lifting a small pine tree out of the ground inch by inch until it fell.

I watched her, grinning as she started to adapt so quickly, but there was something else. I stood up and caught her arm as she experimented jumping. "Bella, there's one more thing."

She turned to me expectantly, but saw the fear in my eyes. For a moment she remained waiting, but then ended my misery by answering for me. She pulled herself forward, gripping the sides of my face, and kissed me gently on my lips. I pulled her into another hug again, refusing to break our contact, until she felt the need to breathe, not being used to being technically dead.

I stared into her eyes, those innocent brown eyes that had been destined to come into contact with our kind. They looked no different now that she was one of us. I pressed a hand against her cheek. I would never let anything happen to her.

Because I loved her.

_Author's Note - Well, how was it? I haven't done a lot of pairings, so I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it!_


End file.
